Skylanders: Heroes
NOTE: THIS SHOW IS NOT IN THE WORKS. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE TO DO IN THE FUTURE. Skylanders: Heroes (also known as Skylanders: Animated) is a planned online series that will most likely be created by BCtheBoss. The show is based on the popular video game franchise: Skylanders, that will hopefully be released sometime in the future. As of right now two seasons are planned (although more may be added on over time). Summary The story revolves around 9 high school friends who all enjoy playing Skylanders. One day after a crazy arguement the friends cause the game to malfunction and they are sucked into the video game world. There they make new friends (some are new while others are characters they already know). Though they were sucked into the game, Skylands has a portal that can send them back home at anytime. However, with a portal to both worlds now open, the Portal Masters have more than just Kaos and even greater evils to worry about. With the help of Eon and the Skylanders, it is now their responsibilty to make sure no one from Earth (especially their parents) discovers where they keep disappearing to; as well as keeping villains from Skylands from escaping to Earth. Cast / Characters Protagonists Dani3204 as Danny - Leader of the Portal Masters and the show's primary protagonist. He always does his best to make sure everyone on the team is safe and treated equally. He can manipulate every element in Skylands. He is planned to appear in every episode in Season 1. BHCreations as Brad - The "tech-wizard" of the group and second-in-command to Danny (and also his best friend). He can create almost anything that can get the team out of sticky situations. Even though he is often referred to as "tech-wizard" (especially by his friends) he doesn't seem or act nerdy at all. In fact, whenever he's not inventing or saving the day, he is often seen shooting hoops or bowling with his friends. Despite this, he is usually very sarcastic sometimes. His element is Tech. He is absent once in Season 1. BRRSpore as Brick - The oldest member of the team. He is nicknamed Brick because he is literally tough as a brick. He possesses superior strength and can take on an entire army of Trolls by himself. He possesses enough strength to break down doors (and solid walls and gates if given enough time). Still, Brick does not let his muscles get in the way of saving the day, helping his friends, and impressing the ladies. His element is Earth. He is planned to appear in every episode in Season 1. Poseidon133 as Mike - The team's trap expert and planner. In the physical world he spends a lot of time building traps (especially for chickens). While in the virtual world, he spends time making traps for bad guys (and still chickens whenever he gets the chance, much to the annoyance of Free Ranger). He shows a lot of intellect when it comes to hunting enemies, he can even tell when enemies leave traps for him and his friends. His element is Air. He is planned to appear in every episode in Season 1. BCtheBoss as Wordsworth - The team's fast-talker / loud-mouth. Unlike his friends, Wordsworth doesn't take a lot of things too seriously (not even when it comes to battling enemies in Skylands) but despite this he's not an idiot. In fact, according to Brad and Danny in one episode, they are both suprised when Wordsworth gets a B- on his History exam. He often likes to prank others and thinks of himself as a comedian, much to the annoyance of his friends who hardly find his jokes funny. Wordsworth has cat-like reflexes but is not a fast runner. Wordsworth is also the tallest member of the team, being only slightly taller than Brick. He is nicknamed Wordsworth due to him always talking and sometimes speaking in rhymes. His element is Fire. He is absent twice in Season 1. 50.187.199.118 as Austin / Glitch - The youngest member of the team who is best friends with Wordsworth. He might not exactly be the tallest or strongest member on the team but he is no doubt the fastest. He will agree to anything as long as it's not stupid and dangerous. He was nicknamed Glitch when he accidently hacked the game and now his character won't stop glitching (making him vulnerable while still giving him an advantage over his enemies). His element is Life. He is absent three times in Season 1. Evilrainbow as Sue - The only female member of the team and Danny's love interest. She is a rockstar chick and a bit of a tomboy. She is the smartest member of the group and pretty much hates anything evil. It is revealed in the second episode that she might have feelings for Danny. Her element is Magic. She is absent once in Season 1. TheShadowCraft as Chris / Shadowstalker - The emo of the group. Little is known about him since he barely speaks and always sees the downside of everything. Despite this, he does seem to enjoy hanging out with his friends. He is nicknamed Shadowstalker because he can easily sneak up on people unexpectedly (especially in dark environments). His element is Undead. He is planned to appear in every episode in Season 1. 21qmcgagin as Ricky - The "cool-cat" of the group. In the physical world, he is one of the most popular guys in his grade but, unlike a lot of popular people, he isn't full of himself. In the virtual world he loves doing anything "cool" (basically freezing his enemies in ice blocks) and pulling pranks with Wordsworth. His element is Water. He is absent twice in Season 1. Category:Fan idea Category:BCtheBoss Category:Animations